


Valentine's Play

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 20 years later, All grown up married Evak, Canon Compliant, Date Night, Dirty Talk, Dirty naughty sex, Evak are parents, M/M, Roleplay, a pinch of kink, smut galore, timejump, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: ‘’We never had a proper first date. You never got to play the field, pick guys up in bars and try things out. You never got to experiment and make mistakes. Instead you got me, tying you down from the first flirt with accepting who you were. I took it all away from you. You never got to figure out who you were and what you wanted. ‘’ Even had said whilst Isak had shaken his head more vigorously than probably needed.‘’I only wanted you. You were everything I ever wanted. Don’t say shit like that Even’’ Isak had said and slammed the frying pan down into the dishwasher.The oneshot where Even tries to take Isak on a date after being married for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone! 
> 
> A little dirty play time, a porn-with-hardly-any-plot but plenty of feelings kind of fic. 
> 
> This is meant to be pretty canon compliant from where the series ended, so just timehop 20 years into the Evak future and here we are. 
> 
> You can find me @sophiasoames on most platforms. Be kind, be nice, Always. Sxxx

He is wearing the wrong tie. The wrong shirt. Fuck it. Isak is wearing everything he hates wearing. He knows Even means well, ironing his shirt and laying out clothes for him, because that is what Even does. He looks after Isak, makes sure he has everything he needs from the new toothbrush, still in its packet on the side of the sink, to the glossy polished shoes by the front door.

‘’You are going to be late Isak!’’ His Dad mutters from the armchair in the corner where he is sitting reading something on his iPad with the kids sprawled all over him. The kids love Granddad, and Granddad has turned out to be a far better Grandfather than he ever was a Dad. It makes Isak blush in shame even thinking that. He shouldn’t complain. His Dad is amazing with the kids. His Dad is wonderful with Even. His Dad has been Isak’s most solid supporter in the past few years, through the good and the bad. The times when money was too tight. When Even was too frail. When Isak felt like he was about to walk in to a wall and splinter into a million pieces.

His Dad has been there. Solid and grounding, letting the palm of his hand scratch the greying stubble on Isak's chin to calm him down whilst quietly muttering ‘’There, there son. There is always a solution. Tomorrow will be a better day.’’

 

Isak is grateful. Isak is fucking lucky. Isak looks like a twat.

 

So, he does what he promised himself he wouldn’t do. He almost rips the buttons off the fancy jacket as he strips in the pale light from the bedside table. Get’s himself out of the restrictive suit. The shirt that makes him feel like he is about 40. (He is 40) Glares at the dress socks still on his feet wishing he had never agreed to go along with Even’s latest stupid idea (He had. Willingly).

 

They don’t do ‘’date nights’’. They don’t really go out for dinner unless they can bring the kids, and they definitely do not do Valentine’s Day. Ever.

 

‘’It’s a commercialized Americanized idea of something unachievable for most people’’ Even would drone out when they passed some restaurant advertising their special Valentine’s menue and offer for a shared meal for two with flowers and cheap bubbly wine thrown in. Isak would nod and agree. It’s not for them. Grand gestures in public that would eat up precious funds that would buy the kids new shoes and pay for the Netflix subscription for another few months.

It’s not that money is a major problem, they are just not comfortable yet. Isak has ploughed most of the precious savings they had into his private clinic. Even is working every extra shift he can handle. The kids. The kids are great. They cope so well. Even with all the screaming and stress and the tiredness. Because Isak is so tired. He is always tired.

He loves the clinic, loves his work. He loves the kids. He loves Even. More now than he ever has. Without Even none of this would be worth it. Without Even none of this would make sense. Which is why he is pulling on his skinny jeans and throwing a battered hoodie over his head. Running his fingers through his hair that needs cutting again.

‘’Have a good time tonight, don’t worry about us.’’ His Dad shouts from the living room as the kids scramble into Isak’s outstretched arms. Cuddles and kisses and endless blabbering in his ears as he sniffs their wet hair, smelling of strawberry shampoo and children’s soap.

‘’Be good for Granddad. Pappa and Dadda will be back in the morning.’’ He kisses soft skin. Buries his face in little necks. Tickles little waists and pretend fights with little arms.

‘’I love you’’ he says out loud whilst his brain continues. Please always be like this. Happy and loved and safe. Let me always be here to protect you. Let me be the best father I can be. Please let us always have this.

He swallows a pang of guilt as he kicks the dress shoes to the side and laces up his chunky boots. He feels comfortable like this. This is him, the Isak he is most comfortable being. Just casual surrounding his body in well-worn cotton, heavy boots and a knitted hat covering his curls. And he knows Even will get it. He understands. Because Even knows Isak better than Isak knows himself.

 

‘’We never had a proper first date. You never got to play the field, pick guys up in bars and try things out. You never got to experiment and make mistakes. Instead you got me, tying you down from the first flirt with accepting who you were. I took it all away from you. You never got to figure out who you were and what you wanted. ‘’ Even had said whilst Isak had shaken his head more vigorously than probably needed.

‘’I only wanted you. You were everything I ever wanted. Don’t say shit like that Even’’ Isak had blurted out and slammed the frying pan down into the dishwasher.

‘’I read about it though, married couples who go out on a date pretending they don’t know eachother and pick eachother up in a bar and go off and have firecracker sex in a hotel somewhere.’’

Even had looked at Isak from underneath his reading glasses, the blue in his eyes glittering in the soft light from the kitchen lamp, holding Isak’s stare despite the kids’ loud chatter and food that was more often ending up on the floor than in their little mouths.

‘’We have sex at home. We can buy a bottle of wine and a few beers and you can make those Salmon parcels you made for our anniversary.’’ Isak had tried. Begged with his eyes. Don’t make me do it, because it is not who I am. It is not who we are. And it is making me a little bit terrified just thinking about it.

Which is why Isak is shaking a little as he jogs down the stairs and let’s the cold winter air hit his face, small erratic snowflakes whirling through the air as he makes his way toward the tram. He should have brought gloves. Should he have brought the toothbrush? But then Even had said to bring nothing. That he had everything under control. Just text me when you are on your way.

‘’I’m on the tram now. Should be there in 15 mins?’’ He texts. Even replies back straight away. Just a simple heart. They don’t need as many words these days, it’s almost like Isak can hear the words in his head. Knowing that Even is thinking them. Telepathically sending them into Isak’s head for only him to hear. ‘’I love you’’ his head whispers. ‘’Thank you for letting me do this. Thank you for putting up with all the crazy ideas that I come up with. Thank you for laughing at me. For laughing with me. For letting me have my fun even though I know how much you hate this. That I am pulling you straight out of our comfort zone. I know you hate it. I know this isn’t you. I will make it up to you. Promise. Because you are mine and I am yours.’’

It’s a comforting chant, running on a loop in Isak’s mind as he closes his eyes and let’s his body rest. Smiling at the text from his Dad wishing them a good evening. Saying ‘’Don’t worry. We are all fine. ‘’

 

The bar Even has chosen is posh, which Even had said was kind of the point. A grand old hotel bar so far removed from the places where Isak would have chosen to go for a drink after work. He likes small places, casual and dark where they can hide in a corner and quietly sip a beer whilst Even squeezes his hand and Isak scrolls through his emails on the free WIFI.

This is not that kind of place, and it is Valentines day. The place is empty. Deserted and quiet apart from the bartender who is polishing imaginary stains from a champagne flute whilst whistling something Isak can’t even make out and doing a little dance behind the bar.

‘’Good Evening Sir. What can I get you?’’ The bartender asks with a polite smile placing a napkin in front of Isak as he tries to get comfortable on the posh looking chairs dotted around the bar.

‘’Do you like do, normal beer?’’ Isak asks. He hates posh shit. He has attended enough conferences and functions with undrinkable cocktails and sweet wine and stuff that makes his stomach turn. He just wants a plain simple beer.

‘’A corona? With a slice of lime?’’ The bartender offers, raising an eyebrow. ‘’We don’t carry the standard brands, we do have some local microbrews, only bottled though. I have an English Ale on draft, or Belgian Cherry flavoured beer.’’ The bartender is called ‘Marlon’ if you believe his nametag, and has the bushiest eyebrows Isak has ever seen. Wild hair tamed messily into a manbun and a genuine smile. He reminds Isak of Jonas, and a twang of sorrow hits his chest. He hasn’t seen Jonas for years. Not after he moved away and married and had kids and never comes back to Oslo anymore. They text. Send the occasional email. The obligatory photo on social media at Christmas, with the kids all in Santa hats and silly jumpers. He shoots off a quick ‘’Hello how’s things’’, getting an almost instant identical reply. They’re good. They always have been.

‘’Corona is good.’’ Isak replies and nods at the bowl of warm nuts being placed in front of him. Throws a few in his mouth as he nervously scans around for Even. Who is nowhere to be seen.

‘’Are you here on business?’’ Marlon asks politely. Doing small talk. Because it is his job. Just like Isak will natter on about the hockey scores and latest football transfers when he is writing out his notes for his patients. Trying to lighten the mood after he has told them that their diet is shit and that eating kebab for lunch every day will probably put them in an early grave. Isak would eat Kebab every day if he could, but he is a qualified nutritionist and expert in Diabetic dietary control and managing Allergens through carefully planned avoidance. He doesn’t. Shouldn’t. Mustn’t.

‘’Meeting someone’’ Isak replies. Not even looking up.

‘’A date?’’ Marlon smiles. Suddenly perking up.

‘’Nah’’ Isak blushes.

‘’It’s Valentine’s day dude. Who is the lucky lady?’’

‘’My hubby’’ Isak smiles. He loves this bit. He is not ashamed anymore. He is as out and as comfortable as he could ever be. Chairman of the LBGTQ parents in Oslo association. A volunteer at Queer Youth. Head parent at the kid’s day-care centre. ‘’I’m on a date with my husband. He is always late. Hopeless.’’ Isak looks up to see what kind of reaction he is getting. Sometimes the warmth in people’s eyes makes him irrationally happy. The smiles of understanding. Sometimes it’s fake as fuck, the disgust and confusion blending into the weirdness when people don’t know what to say.

‘’Awesome’’ Marlon smiles. ‘’What does he drink? I will get it ready for him when he arrives. Saves you having to order.’’

‘’He will probably want a glass of champagne. He loves all the grand romantic gestures. The twat. ‘’ Isak grins. Because that is exactly what Even will order. Not that his wage at the Nordic Film cutting room floor will pay for Veuve Clicquot, or Cristal, but there is a nice Australian Cava that looks good on the wine list in front of him. Reasonably priced. Not to sweet, crisp and dry the write up says. Hints of gooseberry and lime.

Isak takes another sip of his Corona letting the cool liquid soothe the back of his throat. There are another couple at the bar now, drinking something in weird shaped glasses and whispering excitedly whilst the man’s hand is on the woman’s thigh. Intimate and close. Her laughter a soft moan as the man reaches over and kisses her cheek.

He should have bought Even some flowers. Maybe a gift? Isak always thinks of these things when it’s too late. He should have planned better, not just let Even organize everything, thinking up ways of making Isak smile. Making Isak blush. Making Isak cringe with embarrassment. Making Isak irrationally proud.

Yeah, because there is Even. At the end of the bar, dressed in a suit. Even wears jeans and t-shirts for work, never suits. Not even for big meetings with directors and officials. Even is the guy in the ‘’Grateful Dead’’ t-shirt with the hole in the collar. The threadbare jeans and the cool belt Isak bought him for his 30th birthday. A string of black leather tied around his wrist, next to a plaited friendship bracelet their daughter made at nursery, his watch and the gold band that lives on his finger. The one that has a matching mate that lives on Isak’s finger. He twists it around his skin as he smiles to himself and tries not to glance at Even who is gesticulating towards something behind the bar and chatting with Marlon.

Even looks good, there is no doubt about it. Suave and clean shaven with his hair slicked back. The grey’s blended effortlessly into the blonde streaks that have survived the winter. The darker strands blending into the curls around his ears, the neck almost completely covered as Even is just as hopeless at scheduling a haircut as Isak is.

It is funny that after so many years, the sight of Even still makes Isak’s heart jolt. How his stomach feels warm. How his cock twitches as Even throws his head back in laughter.

He is gorgeous. Effortlessly handsome. Charming. Lighting up the room. It used to make Isak jealous, the attention Even would get. How the Mum’s at nursery would let their eyes follow him, watching him discreetly as he would drop the children off, kissing them and hugging them. Holding their little faces in his hands telling them to be good. To be kind. To always be happy. That Dadda loves them more than anything else in the world.

The Mums would smile. A flicker of hope in their eyes as Even would throw them a proud smile. A little flicker of an eyelash. Then he would smash his lips onto Isak’s, smiling into his mouth whispering ‘’I still have it. The girls still like me’’ whilst Isak would laugh uncontrollably.

Even wouldn’t dare. Isak would crush his nuts if he ever looked at anyone else. Seriously. Isak may not be irrationally jealous anymore but he still has that little nagging doubt that creeps up on him sometimes. The worry that this is just too good to be true. Because even at their worst moment, the times Isak has slept on his Dad’s sofa when Even was being a twat. The time when Even had to be hospitalized and Isak cried solidly for a week. That time when he held Even down on the floor to stop him leaving. Shouting in his face that he couldn’t leave. That Even is all Isak has, that his life is nothing without him. They are a unit. A force. A thing. Even and Isak. Isak and Even. Unbreakable. Undestroyable despite all the efforts life has thrown at them.

Marlon is back, placing a glass of something bubbly and no doubt disgustingly sweet in front of Isak.

‘’Compliments of the dude at the end.’’ Marlon says. His lips are pursed tight. Isak can tell. He is trying hard not to laugh. And Isak’s face is bright red as he clumsily lifts the thin stem of the glass and nods at Even. Even who is perched on a chair at the end of the bar, a similar glass in his hand.

‘’Tell him thank you, and tell him to stop being an arse and come over here and kiss me’’ He says to Marlon.

Isak just wants to die. He feels like a total wanker sitting here with a beer and a glass of champagne, totally underdressed and a little flustered. He needs a hug. He needs to hide his face in Even’s neck and just laugh. Hit his palm onto Even’s chest and call him a few choice names. Tell him he loves him.

‘’The gentleman at the end of the bar said to ask if you are here on your own, and would you like some company. Just a drink with a fellow lone guest’’ Marlon says. His face red. His eyes watering with held back laughter.

‘’I’ve been married to him for almost 20 years’’ Isak grits between his teeth. ‘’He’s being an arse. ‘’

‘’I told him you are waiting for your husband.’’ Marlon squeezes out between his teeth, swallowing hard. Isak can tell. He just wants to bend over and let rip with laughter.

‘’What on earth did he tell you?’’ Isak moans. ‘’I bet he made up some ridiculous story. ‘’ Isak lifts his glass and raises it in a toast towards Even who nods politely and winks.

‘’I could tell him that your husband is running late, and that the gentleman at the end of the bar wouldn’t mind some company whilst he is waiting?’’ Marlon asks. Giving Isak a wink. Whilst Isak just hangs his head and sighs.

‘’Tell him to park his arse next to me and behave’’ Isak snarls. With a laugh. Draining the last of his Corona as Marlon shakes his head, walking briskly over to Even. Saying something that makes Even laugh.

‘’Finally’’ Isak laughs as Even sits down on the barstool next to Isak. ‘’You were going to make me sweat, weren’t you? Make me sit here like billy-no-mates whilst everyone laughs at the looser who is totally underdressed. I should have worn the suit. Sorry.’’

‘’I don’t quite know what you are talking about, but what you are wearing is fine. You look nice. I’m Robert by the way.’’ Even is trying hard not to laugh. He is a shit actor. Totally useless.

‘’Seriously Even? Robert? Is that the best you could come up with?’’

‘’Nothing wrong with Robert. I am Robert. A sexy single business traveller here on a brief visit. Looking to chat with the handsome man at the end of the bar.’’ Even is kind of half serious. Half looking like he is about to piss himself.

‘’What about being Valentino, a male model here for an underwear shoot, desperate to show me his collection of freebies from the brand he has just worked for. They do really tiny briefs. ‘’ Isak winks. He can play this game too. For a few seconds.

‘’Nice to meet you Valentino.’’ Even winks and shakes Isak’s hand.

‘’No No No, _you_ are Valentino the underwear model. I am Bruce, a bio scientist from Alaska. I have never been to Scandinavia before and I am _really_ into Scandinavian men. ‘’

Even’s laugh is like silk on Isak’s skin. Soothing and soft and Isak can’t help it, he leans over and let’s his lips brush over Even’s lips.

‘’Love you’’ Isak smiles.

‘’You are very forward Bruce’’ Even huffs. ‘’I don’t usually kiss on the first date. But you are very handsome. I might let you kiss me again.’’

‘’Bio scientist?’’ Marlon leans over the counter. ‘’Come on dudes. You can do better than that. What about being an astronaut who has had to do an emergency landing of the space shuttle into Gardemoen. He is now stuck in Oslo for weeks waiting for repairs to take the shuttle back into orbit. Poor lonely Astronaut? I bet he hasn’t’ gotten laid in weeks. I don’t think astronauts are allowed to wank in space, because it would mess up their spacesuits.’’ Marlon looks expectantly at Isak who is now the colour of beetroot.

‘’You told him?’’ Isak almost shouts as Even just laughs and Marlon gives Even a high five.

‘’Marlon works at Nordic Film as a part time script editor whilst attending Westerdahl’s and doing the best champagne cocktails this side of the fjord. ‘’ Even laughs as he picks up his champagne glass and clinks it against the rim of Isak’s glass. Whilst Isak just shakes his head and Marlon shakes Isak’s hand.

‘’Good to meet you Isak. Even never shuts up about you at work.’’

‘’Go and serve your customers and let me flirt with this hottie’’ Even raises his glass to Marlon. Nods his head in gratitude whilst Marlon just rolls his eyes.

‘’You are such a dork’’ Isak smiles into his glass. Taking a sip. It’s sweet. Tasting a little of peach schnapps and something else. Sticky on his tongue against the ring of the glass.

‘’I love your pickup lines Bruce’’ Even giggles back. ‘’I like it. Bruce. Now are you a perma-horny astronaut or a bio chemistry teacher or whatever you were on about?’’

‘’Do we have to do this?’’ Isak whispers. ‘’Why can’t we just have a beer and go and fuck in the men’s room like normal people?’’ Isak is whinging like a baby. He doesn’t mean to sound snarky but Even is just laughing. Letting his finger trail down Isak’s chest, stopping briefly to flick his nipple. Totally uncalled for. Honestly.

‘’We have to do this. Because I love it when you are a little bit embarrassed of me, and a little bit uncomfortable because I know what it does to you. I know how it makes you feel.’’

Isak hates Even. He does. Truly. Because Even is giving him that look. The one where Isak can read every little emotion in his face. How his eyes twitch. His mouth curling. His cheeks flushed.

‘’How does it make me feel?’’ Isak whispers

‘’It makes you fucking horny’’ Even whispers back. His finger just flicking past Isak’s bottom lip as he raises a hand to call Marlon back.

‘’I hate you’’ Isak whispers

‘’I love you’’ Even smiles and turns to Marlon asking casually for the bill.

His hand is gripping Isak’s cock. And Isak hates Even. Isak hates Even a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

 

‘’We can’t leave now’’ Isak whispers as Even drags him off the barstool.

‘’Nobody is watching’’ Even says and waves casually to Marlon as he drags Isak off towards the lifts.

‘’Everyone is watching'' Isak whimpers’’

Because it’s probably true. Everyone is probably staring in the very visible boner in Isak’s skinny jeans. If he had worn the suit Even had laid out for him that wouldn’t have been a problem but. Yes. Right.

Because Even is now grinding his crotch against Isak’s behind. Pushing Isak’s face into the wooden panelling next to the lift. Casually pressing the button as his tongue licks a wet line up Isak’s cheek.

‘’You are Evil.’’ Isak pants. There is a hard hot boner pressing against his behind. Warm breath against his cheek. The familiar heady scent of Even mixed with just the right amount of Tom Ford and alcohol and yup. There it is. Chewing gum.

‘’Fresh breath is important on a first date’’ Even whispers. ’’ You want to make a good impression. ‘’

Isak sometimes wishes he hadn’t told Even all his deep dark secrets. The kinks and dirty dreams. The fantasies he has swirling in his heads. Because Even is completely uninhibited, and will try everything once. Twice if he can. And again, if he likes it, whilst Isak squeals in embarrassment.

But Even kisses him, at the most awkward angle, his body pressing Isak’s into the wood whilst he lets the chewing gum drop onto Isak’s tongue. Just like Isak secretly hopes. Some juvenile little quirk he had as a teenager, something he saw in a film and found made him feel strangely horny. It’s weird and stupid but it makes Isak’s body fire up another notch as Even’s tongue dives into Isak’s mouth and effortlessly scoops the gum up, stealing it back into his mouth.

‘’Dirty little fucker’’ Isak whispers.

‘’You love it’’ Even whispers back and pushes the gum back between Isak’s lips. ‘’Now get in the lift so I can feel you’’

 

There is probably CCTV in the lift. Not that they will ever return here again, and the champagne mixing with the beer is making Isak a little fuzzy. A little warm around the edges. Safe as Even giggles into his mouth and let’s his hand shamelessly dive into Isak’s jeans. His fingers knowing exactly the angle to turn to catch Isak’s cock in his grip. Pump slowly, restrained by the waistband. His tongue matching his movement into Isak’s mouth whilst Isak gasps helplessly and grips Even’s bum. Squeezes. Weighs the globes in his hands, familiar and soothing. His baby. His Husband. His everything.

‘’Fuck you are going to make me come before we even get to the room. I assume we are getting a room. Do we have a room? Because I am not fucking you in the corridor.  Fuck. I might have to fuck you in the corridor.’’ Isak is blabbering incoherently whilst Even’s tongue is in his ear. Lapping at his neck. Biting the earlobe still tugging erratically at Isak’s cock, that is threatening to explode if he can’t get himself under control.

They are stumbling clumsily out of the lift doors. Banging into corners and walls. Tripping over eachother's feet.

‘’You would love that, wouldn’t you? Making you fuck me right here. Or maybe over there in the alcove next to the ice machine. That would be so hot. ‘’ Even is murmuring into Isak’s collarbone, the fabric of his t-shirt stretched impossibly tight against his neck.

‘’Someone could catch us and that would be…’’

‘’Hot’’ Even’s breath is on his skin. His cheeks burning. Even’s hips jerking against Isak’s groin, whilst his cock is being manhandled in Even’s grip and he can’t move. His back pressed against a door whilst Even is fiddling with something in his pocket. Multitasking effortlessly still pumping Isak’s cock and doing dirty things to Isak’s Adams apple. His head thrown back. Wet tongue against his throat. Stupid sounds escaping his mouth as the door clicks open behind his back.

‘’In’’ Even snarls. Pushing him in front, as Isak’s hands are desperately grappling with the button of his jeans. Stepping out of them and his boxers in an uncoordinated dance with Even shredding his suit jacket and Isak is pretty sure there are buttons being ripped off Even’s shirt as Isak pretty much loses control.

‘’You play dirty baby’’ He snarls. ‘’Planting all these ideas in my head.’’

‘’Love it when you get desperate.’’ Even pants. ‘’Fuck, touch me. I need you on me’’

Isak doesn’t need asking twice, he is already kneeling on the plush mattress, pushing Even down on his back on the bed in front of him. Trousers crinkled up in a mess around his ankles and shirt ripped open, his body splayed out like a starfish on the perfectly straight sheets. It’s almost obscene, all that skin against the white starched cotton. A hint of a brown nipple visible under the shirt that makes Isak’s mouth do a little squeal, whilst his fingertip strokes the soft skin. Tracing around the nipple whilst his mouth waters and Even closes his eyes.

‘’Do it’’ Even pants.

‘’What do you want’’ Isak whispers. His tongue licking a random trail over Even’s stomach.

‘’Anything. Whatever you want I want. Just make it good baby. Oh. Fuck. Yes. ‘’

Isak loves nipples. Skin. Sucking and tasting. He loves taking Even apart. Teasing him and taking his time.

Any day but now he would have done just that, but Isak is too far gone. His cock hard against the bedsheets as he wriggles out of his t-shirt so he can lay his skin against Evens. Place open mouthed kisses, wet and sloppily moving down his chest. The soft angles of Even’s hips. The muscles underneath that are still visible despite the extra layers that age has brought him. The dark hairs around his groin that Isak can’t help but nuzzle into. Burying his face in the course hair and letting the musky smell overwhelm him.

‘’I love how you still make me feel like this’’ Even whispers. ‘’Every time is like our first time. Just more comfortable and maybe a little less wild, but the excitement is there. I never know what you are about to do with me.’’

‘’You can do anything to me.’’ Isak whispers. He means it. He would let Even wrestle him onto his stomach and let Even fuck him. Right now. He wouldn’t even pretend to struggle when Even would hold his hands down into the mattress and drive his cock so far into him that Isak would see stars. Let his body weigh heavy on him as Isak would rut desperately into the mattress and Even would suck bruises into the back of his neck and Isak would scream with release whilst Even held his hand over his mouth so they wouldn’t wake the kids. Stick his fingers down his throat and make Isak suck them until Even would come so hard that Isak could feel it. Pulsing deep within the nerve endings inside him all on fire whilst his mind would turn black with pleasure.

‘’Would you ride me?’’ Even pants, his voice breaking when Isak swallows the head of Even’s cock into his mouth. Sucks lazily adding plenty of spit. Making everything wet and sloppy, drool running down his chin.

Isak tries to nod. But his mouth is full. Flavours and saltiness and everything Even hitting all his taste buds.

‘’Dirty dirty boy’’ Even coos, throwing his head back, then bouncing it straight back up so he can watch.  ‘’I love watching you blow me.’’

‘’I love blowing you’’ Isak says. With his mouthful of cock so that it comes out more like a long moan. A strangled cry at the end as the tip of Even’s cock hit’s the back of his throat. A small gag and a dribble of spit landing on Even’s stomach.

He traces it with his finger. Makes little patterns on his own skin. Places his finger on his tongue, licking his digits carefully whilst staring at Isak.

‘’On your stomach baby’’ Even demands pushing Isak’s head away. Gripping onto his hips that way Isak loves. All demanding and bossy and maybe a tiny bit awful and embarrassing, all the things that makes Isak’s cock twitch with anticipation. Pulse small drops of precome, making a mess on the posh hotel sheets no doubt. Even’s fingers kneading his arse, his breath hot on the small of his back.

‘’Just imagine the mess we are going to make on these sheets baby’’

Isak squeals again. He can’t help it. He loves when Even is doing this. Being all dirty minded and manhandling him around. Gripping his thighs and forcing them apart whilst his tongue is working its magic between his cheeks.

‘’Oh, please yes do it more yes right there Yes!’’ Isak thinks he is saying words but he is probably just drooling and babbling away to himself whilst Even is doing things to his hole. Licking and prodding with his tongue and his fingers and stretching him with everything he has got.

‘’Should have brought the dildo’’ Isak pants. He didn’t mean to say that, but hell, just right now the though of Even pushing that black big thing into him is making Isak’s brain a little fuzzy.

‘’You are just going to have to make do with my cock’’ Even replies. Slurring a little.

‘’Wanna ride you’’ Isak slurs back.

‘’Come sit on my cock’’ Even is barely coherent. Eyes all glazed over, and his hand pumping his length as he throws himself back on the bed. Legs spread. Cock red and angry looking whilst Even rips open a sachet of lube with his teeth.

‘’Fucking love you’’ Isak’s mouth is all loose. Wobbly. He can’t really speak.

‘’That’s it. Take it all baby. Slowly. Yes. Just sit on my cock. Just like that.’’

‘’Love how you feel inside me. Love how you fill me up. ‘’

Isak’s hands are scratching into Even’s skin. Marking red lines over the tops of the legs behind him. Pulling at the hairs covering the skin. Gripping with his fingernails as the pleasure builds, as the muscles relax and the stretch and burn turning from pain to magic. The small involuntary jerks of testing the water. Making it good rather than uncomfortable. The anticipation building. Isak’s cock leaking like a fountain as Even’s chest is flushed scarlet. Beads of sweat running down his temples. His hair wet slicked back over his forehead.

‘’This.’’ Isak pants.

‘’This’’ Even whispers.

It’s their thing. They both know. There is nothing more they need to say as Isak starts to move. Slow firm rises and controlled seats back down. Even’s breath loud as his chest rises and falls. His fingers firm on Isak’s thighs. Guiding and following the movement in equal measures as Isak let’s his head fall fully back.

It’s always magic. The building pleasure when they are both doing this right. When Isak finds the right angle, and stays firm. When Even takes over and let’s his hips do the work, pounding hard and firm, hitting Isak’s insides in all the right places. Making his nerve ending sing and his body light up like fireworks. Static explosions deafening his ears as his brain slowly shuts everything down.

‘’Harder’’ Isak whispers and Even let’s himself go.

His hands have Isak’s hips in a firm grip. His knees bent as Isak has to hang on to stay in place whilst Even’s hips pounds into him.

‘’Don’t hold back. Let go baby’’ Even’s voice is barely there struggling under the effort.

‘’Fuck you are so tight. So Hot. I love you. I love this I love what we have I love that you are mine I love it I love everything so damn much’’

It makes Isak smile. He smiles as the darkness falls over his eyes. He smiles as the first wave of pleasure hits’ his body. As his hand grabs his cock pumping the white liquid flying in random squirts out of his slit. Little puddles of fluid landing on Even’s stomach. Smiles through his clenched teeth not even trying to hold back the sounds he is making. The roars escaping his mouth.

He smiles. Smiles as Even’s back arches up and freezes, curling to the side as he falls under. His legs shaking with the strain of holding them both up. His arms scrambling for Isak, trying to pull him down over him. Isak’s chest falling hard against his body.

Isak’s mouth is on Even’s shoulder. Even’s mouth in Isak’s hair. Damp breaths and shivering limbs as they settle on the bed. Arms holding eachother tightly.

 

‘’I’m getting to old for these kinds of gymnastics.’’ Even finally laughs. ‘’My legs are killing me.’’

‘’Sorry’’ Isak giggles back. ‘’Not Sorry.’’

‘’We have all night and I think you have killed me off already. ‘’ Even strokes a curl from Isak’s face. Presses a kiss to his forehead.

‘’Old man’’ Isak whispers. ‘’Lucky for me us youngsters can still get it up twice in a night.’’

‘’I’ll hold you to that baby’’

‘’Can you pretend to be Robert again? Be my Grindr hook up or something? ‘’

Even’s laugh is ridiculous. And Isak might be blushing. Burying his face in Even’s chest in embarrassment.

‘’What did you say your name was? Bruce?’’

‘’We can go down for another drink in the bar? I’ll let you pick me up this time? Buy me a drink?’’

Isak just smiles. Kisses Even’s lips. Soft little kisses. Strokes the skin on his cheek.

 

‘’I only ever wanted you. There is nothing else I need. Nobody else I will ever want. Let’s just lie here and be you and me. Order some room service and eat naked. Kiss and watch the news. Have sex and sleep all night without the kids coming in and disturbing us. Talk like we used to before the kids came along and we weren’t so exhausted all the time. Let’s just be us. Can we do that?’’

 

And Even looks at him. Looks at him that way that says a million word. His eyes betraying all the little secrets that live in Even’s head. Spills all the words effortlessly into Isak’s head without saying a word.

 

We can do that. Because this. This here.

 

This is all we need.


End file.
